Ask Lyn and Friends
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: Basically the place where you can ask me, my OCs (or other characters in The New Clique), or any of the inazuma eleven characters (sorry but no GO because I didn't watch it yet) any questions in the comments or by PMing me. UPDATE: You can now ask SSBB characters too!
1. Intro

Yo peeps! I'm starting an ask blog kinda thingy where you can ask me, my OCs, any characters from The New Clique, and any Inazuma Eleven (no GO) any questions you want. Just type the question(s) and who the question is for and it will be answered in dialogue format by the character/person the Q is for, me (Lyn), and most likely some friends/close characters of who the question is for and sometimes will even have completely random peole (like from another fandom) come in too. It can be anything from your own life problems to how it is like to have a dead brother live inside you to anything about me (too personal info would not be answered due to internet safety and stuff).

So have fun and ask away!


	2. Welcome to the Talk Show!

Lyn: Hewo peapo!

Pit: What's up with the innocent voice?

Lyn: Just twying out dis voice changer tingy.

(everyone hears loud shriek)

Everyone from backstage: AHHH!

Lyn: Oops. At least I turned off the voice changing thingy now.

Pit: (sweatdrop)

Sakuma: (walks in) So what did you call us here anyway?

Lyn: Just introducing the audience to this talk show.

Sakuma: The wha-?!

Fudou: (strolls in) The talk show. Didn't you hear her? Such a great boyfriend you have there, Lyn-chan.

Pit: Boyfriend?

Lyn: Yeah. This talk show is connected to my meme since they are both dialogues. PS, read my meme, people! And ask questions! I'm dying to start the first episode. I'm in charge of this talk show-

Pit: And I'm going to help her for most of the episodes.

Sakuma: And what are the rest of us here for?

Fudou: Where have you been living for the past decade? Ever been to a fanfic author's talk show before?

Pit: That's right! Seems like you know your facts well. The readers ask the questions-

Lyn: And they will be answered here! If you want to be a guest speaker, just PM me. You must have at least asked three questions in the past to be considered.

Pit: Oh yeah! One more thing. You can also ask me and Lyn-chan questions too!

Lyn: Now read the disclaimer.

(Pit hands Sakuma a list)

Sakuma: Why me?

Fudou: Because the rest of us don't want to do it.

Lyn: Fudou! Why are you still here? (kicks him off) Now read the disclaimer.

Sakuma: Okay. (clears throat) Lyn is not responsible if the characters are OOC or if you disagree with some of the answers. She does not have to include you as a guest speaker but will most likely do. We are not responsible if you do not like the answers. Now ask away or else bracket insert hissatsu move bracket.

Lyn: Insert the hissatsu move, Sakuma!

Sakuma: Oh okay. Now ask away or else uh... I'm scared to use koutei penguin 1 gou.

Pit: Whatever. Now ask away or I'll use the Smash Ball and call on Paletuna!


	3. Episode 1: Debut at Last!

Pit: Welcome, peapo!

Fudou: Turn off the voice changer!

Pit: Aww, but I like it~

(everyone hears shriek)

Everyone: AHH!

Pit: Oops. Remember to cover your ears next time, people.

Gazel: There will be no next time! Northern Impact! (kicks soccer ball at voice changer machine)

(even louder shriek)

Burn: (walks in covering his ears) What the h*ll, ice princess!

Gazel: I was trying to destroy it! Sheesh, tulip baka.

Pit: Moving on people. By the way, the voice changer is equipped with unbreakable bracing and will make an earpiercing shriek if you attempt to break it.

Burn and Gazel: WE CAN TELL!

Pit: Like I said moving on. (to audience) Welcome to the first episode of... (awkward silence) pss, Fudou, the drumroll!

Fudou: Huh? (wakes up) Che.

(drumroll tape plays)

Pit: Ask Lyn and Friends! Speaking of which, where's the lady?

Clara: (pops up onstage) Hiding.

Pit: Why?

Clara: She's scared of the first question because its directed to her.

Pit: Hmm... let's see, what was it? (digs out a sheet of paper) Aha. The first qusestion is by **donutinaa. **

_**donutinaa: Kk um...if you had to pick Eathlyn or Brandlyn, which on would you chose? Hehehe I feel so mean;)**_

Pit: What's Eathlyn and Brandlyn?

Genda: (strolls in eating a banana) Ship names that dounutunaa and mintybunny was making for Lyn-chan at lunch.

Burn and Gazel: (suddenly stops fighting) Where'd you get that banana?

Genda: (points to Fudou who had fallen back asleep holding one unpeeled banana)

Burn: Whoever gets there first gets it!

(Burn and Gazel charges into the backstage towards Fudou)

Pit: (chuckles nervously) Well, who knew that they also liked bananas. Anyone, someone needs to hunt down Lyn-chan and get her over here. And Genda, how did you know what Lyn and her friends were doing at lunch?

Kidou: (shouting from backstage) He stalks her cuz he wants cookies!

Pit: (sweatdrop)

(doors burst open and everyone sees an angel. oops, its just Aphrodi dragging a half dead Lyn)

Aphrodi: (hollers) I got her!

Lyn: You're still angry about that time when I said Sakuma-kun was hotter right?

Aphrodi: Yes. How can he, a mere mortal, beat a god like me? Oh, what happened to humanity? (continues to drone on)

Pit: (cuts in) Good. Now shut up Aphrodi and get her over here. You have to answer the question or else the talk show will be a flop. Also, mind explaining the ship names?

Genda: Brandlyn stands for Brandon x Lyn and Eathlyn stands for Ethan x Lyn.

Pit: You really stalked seriously, didn't you? Anyway, answer the question now, Lyn-chan. There's no escaping and Aphrodi is guarding the only door with the chainsaw he stole from Gazel-san.

Lyn: Fine. I personally don't like any of those two, but if I had to chose one, I would go with-

Sakuma: (interupts Lyn) Hey! Where's my name? Didn't you read the meme, lady?

Genda: Dounutinaa did not, I think.

Pit: You really are a creepy stalker, Genda.

Lyn: LET ME FINISH PEOPLE OR ELSE I WILL GET MY SWORD BACK OUT!

Everyone on stage: H-hai...

Lyn: I would pick Eathlyn because I have a policy against crushing on fat people. Not to be offensive or anything if you're reading this, Brandon or Kabeyama.

(from somewhere, Kabeyama sneezed)

Sakuma: How about me?!

Lyn: Of course I would pick you or Kazemaru over Ethan any day, but this question was very specific.

Kazemaru: I feel flattered.

Sakuma: Don't you dare try to steal her from me! (chases Kazemaru with a penguin bazooka)

Pit: Ooh! Look folks! Drama~. Anyway, time to wrap it up!

Lyn: YES! FINALLY!

Pit: Now don't forget to ask more questions! And dounutinaa, here's a message from Lyn.

Recorded tape: I will get my revenge on you, you little devil cat! No one who makes me angry gets away with it, it, it (fades out)

Pit: Nice echo effects! So you finally found out how to use another setting on the voice changer other than the innocent voice?

Lyn: Yep. Now time for me to go borrow Kidou's ax.

Kazemaru: (still being chased) Run, dounutinaa! Run while you still have the chance!


	4. Episode 2: Worse Than Eating Grasshopers

Pit: Yay! We're back on air!

Fudou: (snorts) Yay for once the voice changer isn't here.

Pit: Actually it is, just in the back. Thanks for reminding me to use it.

Burn and Gazel: (rushes on stage) NO! DON'T! WHY, FUDOU?!

Fudou: You think I like it any better than you two?

Pit: Just kidding. It's at the repair shop. I'll spare you guys this time.

Burn, Gazel, and Fudou: Whew.

Pit: Anyway, welcome to the second episode of Ask Lyn and Friends! After a lot of bothering her friends, Lyn-chan finally got them to ask another question. But unfortunately, the lady went into hiding again. We'll send Aphrodi after her.

Aphrodi: OKAY! (stalks out room)

Gazel: Well, if Lyn-chan went into hiding, then the question must be something she doesn't want to answer. What was it?

Genda:(strolls in) It's by donutinaa again.

Pit: I have a bad feeling that we are going to have to roleplay this though...

_**donutinaa: You asked for it:**_  
><em><strong>If you were trapped in a hole with no way out EXCEPT to do something extremely gross and disturbing (like really really weird stuff), what would you do? And it can't be like "Eat a grasshopper", more of the...interesting stuff. Yeah, WE'RE FRIENDS<strong>_

(door slams open)

Aphrodi: I got her!

Fudou: We should call you Aphrodi the Lyn Hunter.

Lyn: No! Not you again, Aphrodi! Why do you hate me?

Aphrodi: Various reasons. Mostly because you think Sakuma is better than me.

Lyn: (dark aura surrounds) Mention his name again and you die!

Burn: What's up with her today?

Clara: (pops in) Sakuma broke up with her yesterday in Meme 4 and she wants him back but she wants too se him suffer first so thats why he's recovering in the hospital right now.

Pit: Moving on from the drama outside the show! Any last words before we plop you in the cave?

Lyn: THERE'S A LOOP HOLE! IT DIDN'T SAY WHO I'M TRAPPED WITH SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE LEMONS WHICH IS TOTALLY DISTURBING!

Pit: Well, you do make a point. Anyway, remember that this is not rated M or R so lemons are not allowed.

Random Lemon: Hey! Why am I not allowed?

Pit: I mean smut lemon, not lemon lemon. Now, roleplay time~

(Lyn magically pops into a cave surrounded by video cameras)

Lyn: Now what? Am I supposed to dance around like Taylor Swift in Shake it Up singing, "Don'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me in a thong?"

Intercom (Pit): Yeah sure. That's a good idea.

Intercom (Fudou): That's gonna be hilarious!

Lyn: I wasn't serious!

Intercom (Burn): We ain't letting you out until you do it!

Intercom (Aphrodi): And I'm recording it for blackmail!

Intercom (Pit): Hey! Stop stealing the mike, people!

Intercom (Aphrodi): Oh yeah? Make me! How dare you try to tell a (flicks hair) god what to do?!

Intercom (Burn): (snorts) Some god. Maybe of hair styling and crossdressing, but not the world.

Intercom (Aphrodi): Whose side are you on, tulip head?

Intecom (Burn): What did you just call me, goddess of love and beauty?

Intecom (Aphrodi): For the last time, I do not look like a girl!

Intecom (Pit): You kind of do.

(the three gets into a heated argument about gods and hair and forget all about Lyn)

Lyn: I guess I'll just do it (does it but nobody noticed)

_meanwhile back in the main room..._

Pit: Stop saying that you are a god! I am an angel of Paletuna and I know that you are not a god at all.

Aphrodi: And you call yourself an angel? You can only fly for five minutes before asking for your mommy's help!

Burn: Aphrodi, your one to talk. You can barely fly for 10 seconds. That time you shot God Knows at Majin the Hand, you fell.

Aphrodi: Shut up, Burn! You can't even fly at all!

(door slams open and Lyn strolls in)

Lyn: (interupts) I'm back and done!

Pit, Burn, and Aphrodi: (stops fighting) Huh?

Lyn: Ha! None of you saw my little "performance"! I executed it with perfection, if I do say so myself.

Gazel: Yeah its over. She did it.

Lyn: You saw?

Gazel: Yeah. Me and Fudou were sitting around with popcorn while the three of them faught about stupid stuff.

Lyn: I know. I heard. They are so immature. I guess it's time to end this episode. BYE AND REMEMBER TO ASK MORE QUESTIONS!


	5. Episode 3: Sweet Revenge

Lyn: Aaannnd...we're back, people!

Fudou: Why is she so giddy today? And for once she's actually here so we don't need to hire Aphrodi the Lyn Hunter.

Genda: The question isn't about her this time.

Pit: That's right! Seems like your stalking buisness is still going well.

Genda: No it's not! I haven't even gotten one cookie yet.

Kidou: Of course you haven't. Why would anybody in their right mind give cookies to a stalker?

Fudou: He does make a point. Genius playmaker one, K.O.G. zero!

Pit: People you know that we are on air now, right?

Fudou: Yep. It's a great chance to embarrass my friends.

Kidou and Genda: Wow, "friend", we apreciate it.

Lyn: I know how you feel. I have a friend called donutinaa who we are all familiar with here who keeps on asking very embarrasing questions.

Pit: You should ship her with Fudou.

Lyn: Ya, maybe I do. FuTinaa, anybody? Wait I can't. I ship FuTaka.

Pit: Speaking of donutinaa, today's question is about her. Hit the tape!

_**mintybunny: If donutinaa were to be stuck on a deserted island, which boy do you think she would choose and why? MWAH HA HA HA!**__**Oh and make a ship name for them too.**_

Lyn: Mwahahaha! Thank you, mintybunny! Revenge will be mine! (lightning cackles in background)

Burn: Is the voice changer back already?

Genda: No. That's her real laugh.

Burn: Creepy... I think I'll just slink away now...

Gazel: Great idea. Now get out, tulip head. You're giving me a headache.

Burn: Gazel! Who you calling tulip head?! You spend at least twenty minutes on your hair every morning!

Gazel: So? At least I don't spend as much time as you and Aphrodi do.

Aphrodi: Hair is a man's pride!

Lyn: No wonder all the boys in Inazuma Eleven have such fancy hairdos. They all have big egos!

Pit: True dat.

Lyn: I guess we should just shove Aphrodi, Burn, and Gazel out now. We need to continue the show.

Pit: Yeah. I'll call security.

(Pit's army comes in and drags the threesome out)

Lyn: Good. Now that the trash is out of the way, we can get back to the question.

Kidou: Did you just call them trash?

Lyn: Yes. Got a problem? (glares at Kidou)

Kidou: Nope...I think I'll just slink away now too...meep.

Lyn: Hmm, donutinaa, eh? FuTinaa is pretty nice, but I'm still a faithful Vincetinaa shipper even though I think she will chose to go with Mathew aka Mathtinaa ship. Oh yeah donutinaa, and if you're reading this right now, Fudou is the guy with the mohawk on the cover of this fic in case you're wondering.

Pit: Vincetinaa? What's that? And whose Mathew?

Genda: Vincetina is Vincent x Tinaa. And Mathew is like Tinaa's rival so they have this love-hate relationship going on.

Voice from Outside (Tinaa): No we don't! I hate him!

Genda: Oh yeah, and she denies it every time.

Pit: Okay Genda-san. You are now appointed as the secretary in charge of all the information files and gathering info.

Genda: Okeydokey.

Pit: Any more stuff to add?

Genda: Vincent already has a girlfriend and broke up with her.

Lyn: Exactly why now is the perfect time for Vincent to get back together with Tinaa-chan!

Fudou: Your mind is demented.

Lyn: I know.

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Pit: Ehehehe... anyway, see you next time and remember to ask more questions!

Lyn: And sorry if this episode was a little short!


	6. SPECIAL! Episode: Hair is A Man's Pride

Pit: (rubs eyes and yawns) So tell me again why we are here reporting live at six a.m. in the fricking morning?

Lyn: We are going to record a special episode on how the Inazuma boys style their hair every morning! I've been waiting quiet a while to do this, and today's the perfect day.

Pit: How is today the perfect day? It's so cold my I can see my breath.

Lyn: That's only because it's the morning and it's winter right now.

Pit: Then can you explain why you chose this day out of all other possible warm mornings?

Lyn: Nope! I just felt like doing it today. You should be grateful at least it's not raining.

Pit: That's true. My wings would get all soggy. But they already became wing-cicles so who cares.

Lyn: Okay then! If you have no complaints, we will start our little investigation! First off is Sun Garden because there are lots of targets there.

Pit: (rolls eyes) Can't you understand sarcasm? (but follows Lyn into Sun Garden anyway)

(the two enter Sun Garden and into the Gemini Storm dorm wing then creeps into Midorikawa's room)

(camera zooms in on Midorikawa)

Pit: What is he doing?

Lyn: I think he's... squeezing gel on his hands and molding his hair into an ice cream swirl?

Pit: He used up a whole bottle of hair gel!

Lyn: Well duh. How did you expect it to stay up and swirled so perfectly?

Pit: Now what is he doing with that metal curler? And what is that thing he's spraying on his hair?

Lyn: He's using it to make the bangs on the side or whatever you call them curl up. And I think that thing he's spraying on is super strong hold hairspray.

Pit: I think he's done. Let's get out of here before we are caught.

Lyn: Yeah. Next up is Desarm.

(the two exit and sneek to the Epsilon wing and into the captain's dorm)

Lyn: Okay we're here just in time. He's about to start his hair routine!

Pit: And he takes a... crimper out of the cabinet?

Lyn: And now he just keeps on crimping his hair and fixing and perfecting the shapes with small dabs of hair gel.

Pit: This is getting boring. Let's move on to the next one.

Lyn: Okay. Let's go to Kiyama's room now.

(Lyn and Pit creeps into Kiyama's room in the Gaia/Genesis wing)

Pit: Hey look. He just woke up. Perfect timing.

Lyn: Wait, but he's already done. His hair looks like his everyday hair already.

Pit: I think thats his bedhead.

Lyn: So the captain of Genesis, Aliea Academy's strongest team, does not comb his hair every morning?

Pit: Looks that way.

Lyn: Wow. He's so lucky that his hair looks pefect when he wakes up.

Pit: Actually, I wouldn't call that pefect. It's sticking up like a puff and kind of curling at the ends.

Lyn: Yeah, but somehow the bedhead look works for him.

Pit: (snorts) Of course it would work for him. It would work for anyone if they woke up with that kind of bedhead.

Lyn: Last up is what everyone has been waiting for, the captains of Chaos!

(the two quickly sneek out and into the captains' dorm in the Chaos wing)

Pit: So they share a room?

Lyn: Yeah, since there is only one captain dorm in every wing.

Pit: No wonder they hate each other. If I had to share a room with you everyday, I would want to kill you.

Lyn: (shoots him murderous glare)

Pit: Ehehehe... just kidding...meep.

Lyn: Okay. Let's go back to topic. What are they doing?

Pit: Gazel is pushing Burn back wtih his foot while he combs his hair with gel.

Lyn: And Burn's trying to get to the bathroom counter.

Pit: And there's only one mirror so they are fighting for it.

Lyn: This is hilarious.

Pit: I know right.

Lyn: Oh look! Burn has finally got past Gazel's feet.

Pit: But he crashed into the counter.

Lyn: This is like straight out of Tom and Jerry.

Pit: Yeah. Plain entertainment.

Lyn: Burn got up and is now wedged next to Gazel and the two are pushing to use the mirror while Gazel is still combing his hair.

Pit: Now Burn tries to grab the bottle of gel out of Gazel's hand.

Lyn: And Gazel pulls it away from Burn's grasp as he continues fixing his hair.

Pit: Burn jumps onto the counter and finally got his hands on the gel but Gazel isn't letting go.

Lyn: They're saying something, but I can't really tell what. Let's zoom the camera on them, shall we?

(camera zooms in on Burn and Gazel)

Burn: Give me the gel already, ice princess!

Gazel: Wait your turn, tulip.

Burn: Ha! You can't call me tulip right now because my hair doesn't look like a tulip right now!

Gazel: So?

Burn: So give me the gel! I need to make the flame!

Gazel: It looks more like a tulip than a flame.

Burn: Does not.

Gazel: Does too.

Burn: Who says?

Gazel: Everyone but you.

(argument continues and camera zooms out)

Lyn: Oh hey look, times up! Let's get out of here before we are caught.

Pit: Yeah. I don't think the Chaos captains are going to be very happy finding out that we were recording and filming them without their knowledge. So bye and see you next time!

Lyn: And don't forget to ask questions! P.S. You can also request special episode topics whether it is an undercover investigation like this one or a topic to talk about. So that's it and sayonara!


	7. Episode 4: Don't Trust Lyn With A Wish

Pit: (dancing around) Yay!

Lyn: Yay! (also dancing around)

Burn: Why are they so happy? Why do I have a bad feeling its...

_ding dong!_

Kazemaru: (opens door) It's the UPS dude!

Burn and Gazel: Uh oh. That means...

Burn, Gazel, and UPS dude: The voice changer is back!

Kazemaru: Okay thank you. I'll deliver it to the lady (takes package from UPS dude and UPS dude drives away)

Burn and Gazel: NOOO! Take us with you!

Kazemaru: Okay (drags Burn and Gazel by the collar)

Burn and Gazel: NOT YOU! THE UPS DUDE!

UPS dude: (from outside in his car driving away) NO WAY! YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!

Gouenji: (facepalms) I know right.

_scene fades back to the main room/stage/set_

Kazemaru: (slams open door) I'm back with the voice changer!

Gouenji: By the way, why did he suddenly appear in this episode?

Clara: (magically pops up next to Gouenji) Lyn-chan thinks her favorite character isn't getting enough screen time (cough) none (cough) so she decided to appoint him as her helper.

Pit: Okay peopo the show weally starts now.

Burn and Gazel: PLEAZE MUH GUD PLEAZE TURN OFF THE VOICE CHANGER!

Lyn: Okay. You asked for it.

(everyone hears the familiar shriek)

Fudou: Ow! My ears!

Pit: Yay it's fixed and as good as new!

Burn, Gazel, and Fudou: (mutters) Yeah right.

Lyn: Back to the show. Today's questions is from donutinaa again.

_**donutinaa: Okay...what would you do if you had 1 wish for anything at all?**_

Pit: Why is the question so "clean" today? Secretary?

Genda: Cuz Tina-san owes Lyn-chan a clean questions since Lyn-chan asked a question on Tina's ask story.

Pit: Thank you for the information clear up as always.

Fudou: (snort) You seriously trust her with one wish for anything?

Kidou: It isn't for us to decide. That's Tina-san's question and we can't do a single thing about it.

Fudou: Che.

Pit: So what will you wish for?

Lyn: Hmm... meh he he he he...

Kazemaru: (shudders) This is getting creepy.

Gouenji and Clara: Get used to it.

Lyn: I wish all the IE cast was alive in the real world! Duh!

Fudou: Except you would have the dilemma of attending Teikoku Gakuen or Raimon since everyone knows that you are only doing this for Sakuma and Kazemaru.

Lyn: Do you have to pop my fantasy every time?

Kidou: Yes he does.

Lyn: Wait. There's more to it.

Kazemaru: I'm scared.

Burn and Gazel: You should be.

Gouenji and Clara: Just get used to it.

Lyn: I WANT THEM TO COSPLAY FOR AS A FRENCH MAIDS WITH CAT EARS AND I WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM!

Kazemaru: Her mind is dememted.

Gouenji: We already know. Fudou said that in a previous episode before.

Pit: Isn't that two wishes?

Lyn: Nope :D

Kazemaru and Sakuma: (sweatdrop) Good thng we aren't really giving her a wish.

Kazemaru: Hey Sakuma, didn't you break up with her?

Sakuma: Yeah the meme forced me to and now she's with Fudou.

Lyn: (breaks down into sobs) WHY? OH WHY, MEME-SAMA?

Fudou: Believe me, I don't like it any better than you do.

Lyn: (glares at Fudou) Are you saying you would never want to date me?

Fudou: Yes.

Lyn: Then die.

Everyone but Gouenji, Clara, Lyn, and Fudou: (sweatdrop)

Gouenji and Clara: That's Lyn-chan for you.

Lyn: Kidou

Kidou: H-hai (hands Lyn his ax) Gomen, Fudou.

Fudou: AHH! SHE'S SERIOUS! (runs out room)

Lyn: There. Scared him away (hands Kidou back his ax)

Kidou: A-arigatou. I thought you were serious...

Burn, Gazel, and Kazemaru: We all did too...

Sakuma: Well, at least she's not.

Everyone: Y-yeah...

Lyn: (pouts) You guys are mean.

Kazemaru and Sakuma: YOU ARE TOO! WE DON'T WANT TO COSPLAY AND CROSSDRESS FOR YOU ESPECIALLY AS GENDERBENDERS!

Pit: Luckliy, you don't need to really do that.

Kazemaru and Sakuma: Yeah.

Lyn: Actually I can make you do that since I'm the writer-kun.

Kazemaru and Sakuma: NO! WE BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!

Lyn: Okay. Since I like you two as boys better than genderbenders.

Kazemaru and Sakuma: Whew

Pit: Okay that's all for today!

Lyn: See ya next time! And hope all you 100+ readers ask questions or else I can't write more episodes! P.S. Thanks for all the views! Heart you guys!

Pit: BYE BYE


	8. Episode 5: Kiss and Kill

Kazemaru: Hi guys, we're back. (glances around room) Wait a moment please... this might take a while...

Pit: (shouts) Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: (crankily) What? I'm tryna get some beauty sleep here!

Pit: We need you to hunt down Lyn-chan.

Aphrodi: Again?

Pit and Kazemaru: Yes.

Aphrodi: (groan) I'm starting to regret taking up this offer. (but drags himself out still)

Kidou: Why's she gone again?

Pit: Oh you know, the usual.

Gazel: (rolls eyes) Let me guess. Donutinaa. Am I right?

Pit: Yup.

Kidou: So what was the question today?

Pit: Today's is pretty interesting...

(awkward silence)

Kazemaru: (whispers) Psst. Fudou! Stop falling asleep every time!

Fudou: (jolts awake) Huh? Oh. Che.

(drumroll tape plays and Fudou falls back asleep)

_**donutinaa: I'm bored now so here's another Q:If you had to kill/kiss anyone in school, who would they be (name for both)**_

Kidou: Sakuma, you okay? You're looking a little pale.

Sakuma: (swallows nervously and nods)

(door slams open. A very ticked off looking goddess, oops, I mean Aphrodi, is standing there dragging Lyn behind by her hair)

Lyn: Ow! Let go, Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: (glares at Lyn with creepy looking sleep deprived red eyes) It's your fault for running off!

Lyn: (gulp) G-gomen, hehehe...

Aphrodi: Hmph! (flicks hair and stomps off)

Pit: (whispers to Kazemaru) Why's he in such a bad mood today?

Kazemaru: I heard Burn accidently used up his conditioner of the gods, in case you're wondering it's mentioned in Morning Jog, so he couldn't sleep well because he didn't do his hair routine like usual.

Pit: Now that you mention it, Burn isn't here with Gazel today.

Kazemaru: That's because Aphrodi used God Break on Burn so he's in the hospital right now.

Pit: Oh. Those angry sleep deprived red eyes are forever burned in my memory and will traumatize me for life. I will now remember to never mess with Aphrodi's hair products ever again.

Kazemaru: You should have seen him when Gazel accidently broke a tooth off his favorite comb. He buried it and even made a grave for it then shaved all of Gazel's hair as revenge.

Pit: Oh.

Kazemaru: You aren't going to pity Burn and Gazel?

Pit: Nope:3

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Lyn: Hello people, I'm right here! If you're gonna send someone to drag me here then I might as well get on with it and answer the question.

Kidou: (quietly to Sakuma) Are you sure you're all right?

Sakuma: (swallows nervously and nods again)

Lyn: Hmm...kiss and kill...

Everyone but Gouenji and Clara: (gulps)

Lyn: I'll do the kiss first since I might rant a little on the kill. I'd probably kiss this boy in my 5th period English class named Edward who I'm not going to mention the last name cuz of internet safetly and stuff.

Gazel: Great answer. The viewers have no idea who this Edward guy is.

Lyn: I know right.

Everyone: (trips anime style)

Kazemaru: Well what's he like?

(everyone's eyes instinctively wandered to Sakuma)

Lyn: Really nice. And kind of funny, but not like overly funny so funny in a witty way I guess.

Pit: How 'bout that Ethan guy from the first question?

Lyn: Meh. Believe it or not, I went to the same elementary school as him and I've never talked to him before. My "friends" just ship me with him since he's the only boy they know who is as tall as me, though I'm not like overly tall or anything, just tall for my age.

(from somewhere, Tina and Gloria sneezed)

Lyn: Now, moving on to the kill part. Obviously I would want to kill donutinaa. Just kidding. The person I would want to kill, not really of course, I just mean hate the most is this girl who used to make my life hell in fourth/fifth grade but she transfered to a private school so she's not in our school anymore.

Kazemaru: That sounds a lot like what happened to your OC Verity Wang.

Lyn: It is. I based Verity's history on my life.

Kazemaru: Oh.

Gazel: Answer the question already.

Lyn: Okay, fine! I don't want to mention any names cuz of cyberbullying and stuff in case she's reading this right now, so I'll make a name to replace her real name but I'm sure donutinaa and mintybunny will know who I'm talking about. I'll just call her Nikki right now.

Pit: How's she like?

Lyn: Mean, two faced, annoying, I could go on and on and on. But the worst fact is that I'm the only one who sees her devil side while everyone else thinks she's the Mother Teresa of our school.

(Verity enters room)

Verity: (smirks) You're two faced too.

Lyn: So are you.

Verity: But I'm an OC based on you, so you pretty much just admitted that you're two faced.

Lyn: (at a loss for words)

Verity: Ha! Me one, you zero.

Kazemaru: (quietly to Pit) This is like watching someone fighting their mirror reflection.

Pit: Not exactly since Verity is a more extreme version of Lyn and she has some unique parts that Lyn-chan added to her design. On the other hand, Lyn-chan is only two faced with her teachers at school.

Kazemaru: What do you mean?

Pit: She fakes being super polite and nice to them so that she wouldn't get in trouble. And when the bell signalling the end of school rings, she changes back into her normal self.

Kazemaru: I see.

Lyn: (still talking) And last year, she fooled Tina and Gloria who's mintybunny into thinking that they should ditch me and this other girl who was our friend and become friends with her instead. (tears start forming in eyes)

Kazemaru: I'm glad Miyasaka and my teamates aren't like that.

Kidou: (to Sakuma) You look like you want to punch someone.

Sakuma: (clenches fist) I do... If I ever get my hands on that Nikki girl, then she's dead...

Lyn: (continues ranting, but louder this time) Then this one time, she invited all the girls in our grade to her party except me and that other girl! I mean, did she seriously think she could get away with that? And she did! (tears start falling)

Kazemaru: Should someone stop her?

Lyn: (choking on tears) She gets away with everything cuz she bribes them with food! Like she'd bring sixty dollars to the Holiday Store thingy they hold at our school and buy lollipops for all the girls who she wants to be friends with! (sniffs)

(everyone is shocked to see Sakuma stand up and walk over to Lyn)

(Sakuma drapes an arm over Lyn's shoulder. Lyn clings on and start crying. Sakuma strokes her head gently)

Lyn: (sniffs) Then that girl has the nerve to give it to Tina and Gloria IN FRONT OF ME.

(Sakuma hands Lyn a tissue from who knows where he was hiding, probably his pocket)

(everyone watches the scene unfolds with a stunned silence)

Genda: (to Kidou quietly) I thought they broke up!

Kidou: (quietly back) Yeah they did. Sakuma dumped her and she said he didn't say why.

Pit: (stage whisper) Ooh! Looks like there's some high school heartbreak drama I missed!

Everyone: (throws Pit dirty looks)

Kazemaru: (quietly to Pit) They're both in junior high. And now really isn't the time for that. You're ruining the mood.

Pit: Oh fine whatever. You guys are no fun (but shuts up at least)

Kazemaru: Hey, Miyasaka-kun, can you take Lyn-chan and Sakuma backstage?

Miyasaka: (magically pops on stage) HAI! Move it, you two! (pushes a crying Lyn and Sakuma who is comforting her backstage)

(awkward silence)

Kazemaru: Well, I guess that concludes today's episode. Please ask more questions so that we can debut another episode and know the outcome of Lyn and Sakuma's relationship! That's all for now. See ya next time!


	9. Episode 6: Pit Pit Pit Pit Pit

Lyn: Yahoo!

Kazemaru: Excuse me readers and watchers... sorry this show is on delay again...

Lyn: PIT GET YOUR TEENY BUTT OVER HERE!

Gazel: And she's back to normal.

Gouenji: So what happened to her and Sakuma? Do we have to attend his funeral? Is that why she's celebrating?

Sakuma: Nope. I'm right here and better than ever.

(everyone notices him)

Everyone but Lyn: GAH!

Fudou: Did you guys make up or something?

Lyn: Yup. Turns out he only broke up with me cuz Kidou was threatening to wring his neck off and the thought of it put too much pressure on him.

Kidou: (whistling on the side)

Fudou: Oh. So that means I'm not stuck with you anymore?

Lyn: Yeah I guess. And I'm free from you.

Fudou and Lyn: Yahoo!

Gazel: Speaking of which, where is Pit?

Lyn: (shouts) Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: I dont' hunt sugar hyped angels who don't listen to (flicks hair) God's command.

Kazemaru: By the way, is Burn back?

(door slams open)

Burn: Yup!

Kazemaru: Woah, you have stiches on your head.

Burn: That's cuz the doctor said my head was going to split in two if they don't stitch it together.

Gazel: (walks up to Burn) (peels stitchs off)

Burn: Hey! What are you doing?!

Gazel: I knew it. They were fake. (holds up a piece of string that he peeled off from Burn's forehead)

Burn: Hey! Give them back! (starts chasing Gazel)

Gazel: You're too slow to catch me! (runs around)

Kazemaru: Okay...hehehe... now can somebody find Pit?

(door is busted down by road roller. Driving it is Tina holding a half dead Pit)

Tina: I got him!

Gouenji: Why's she here?

Fudou: Yeah. Isn't she the one that makes Lyn-chan run off more than half of the time?

Tina: Yup:3

Everyone: (anime trips)

Lyn: Oh yeah. She's here to help me for today's show. Everybody, welcome Tina-chan, our first guest star!

Everybody: (awkward silence)

Lyn: Clap people! Have some respect!

Tina: Yeah! If you don't I'm gonna roll over all of you with my road roller.

Lyn: Where'd you get that?

Tina: Don't know :3

Everyone: (anime sweatdrop)

Pit: Save me! No!

Tina: Why's he like this? Usually he's the first one there on your show.

Lyn: Oh yeah. Today he ran off cuz the question is directed at him. Hit it, Kazemaru!

_**lionblankie: Hey Pit, who do you like? Who do you hate? Who's your best friend? Try flying more than 5**__**minutes!**_

Lyn: Tie him down!

Tina: (big smile) I already did!

(everybody sees Pit tied to a chair)

Everybody: (anime sweatdrops again)

Lyn: Okay, Pit. Tell us who you like or else.

Pit: Can we do that one last?

Lyn: Okay fine. Tell us who you hate.

Pit: Wow that's hard. There's so many to chose from. You, Pittoo, Tina...but the one I hate most is Aphrodi.

Lyn and Tina: Wow, thank you, friend.

Pit: No problemo.

Kazemaru: So why do you hate Aphrodi?

Pit: He thinks he's a god! I'm a real angel unlike that kamidere and I know that the real goddess is Paletuna.

Aphrodi: Think what you want, mere angel. I am a god!

Burn and Gazel: No you're not!

Aphrodi: (gasps dramatically) How dare you! Some friends I have!

Burn and Gazel: Who says we're your friends?

Aphrodi: (angry mark appears on forehead)

Burn: I mean, why does he think we're friends with him?

Gazel: I know right. Just cuz we're teammates doesn't mean we have to like him.

Burn: Exactly! Just like we weren't friends in Chaos even though we were teammates.

Gazel: Wait what? I thought we came to a truce there.

Burn: Ya we did. But we still aren't friends.

Gazel: Say what?! So I thought we were friends for so long and it turns out only we weren't?!

Burn: Yup. Wait, you thought we were friends? (starts laughing)

(Gazel and Aphrodi exchanges a look and nods)

Gazel and Aphrodi: DIE!

Aphrodi: Let's combine God Break and Northern Impact to make a new hisstatsu!

Gazel: We'll call God Impact!

Aphrodi: No way! Let's call it Burn Deserves To Die.

Gazel: Okay.

Aphrodi and Gazel: (kicks soccer ball at Burn) Burn Deserves To Die!

Burn: I'm gonna be killed two days in a row?!

Aphrodi: Yup

Gazel: You deserve it.

(screen goes black)

Electronic voice: This scene has been censored for your safety

(screen is back to normal)

(Burn is carried off to the hospital)

Lyn: Okay Pit. Who's your best friend?

Pit: Meta Knight! He has great aerial attack combos like me! And plus we work together well. And he's not annoying or a kamidere.

(Meta Knight enters room)

Meta Knight: Thank you, thank you.

Aphrodi: You just had to add that last part, Pit?

Pit: Yes.

(Kazemaru sees Aphrodi ask Gazel for his chainsaw)

Kazemaru: Ehehehe.. moving on since we don't want the hospital to think this is a daredevil show, Pit, try flying for more than 5 minutes!

Pit: Now you really want me to die, eh?

Tina: Yes. Now do it.

(Pit is magically transfered over a tub of lava)

Tina: Now fly or die!

Aphrodi: (cackles evily)

Kidou: (to Genda) They really hate each other, don't they.

Genda: Yep.

(5 minutes and 1 second later...)

Pit: (falling) Ahh! Help me!

Lyn: Aphrodi go help him. You're the only other person in here who can fly.

Aphrodi: No. He deserves to burn.

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

(everyone sees Meta Knight carrying a traumatized Pit back to safetly)

Lyn: Oh yeah oops. Sorry, I forgot you were here, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: It's okay. Friends save each other.

(from somewhere) Burn: Yeah right.

Gazel: You're the one who said we weren't friends!

Burn: I meant Heat and Nepper. Where's my friends when I need them?

(from somewhere) Heat and Nepper: No where to be found. We don't want to die yet.

Burn: Wow, thanks friend.

Tina: Now Pit, answer the last question or I'll feed you to my cat.

Lyn: I think Pit and Pittoo look cute together. Kinda like KyouTen. And Pit does remind me a little of Tenma.

(somewhere in the future in Go timeline, Tenma and Tsurugi sneezed)

Pit: DON'T ANSWER FOR ME, YOU CRAZY YAOI SHIPPER!

Lyn: Ushishishishi... I support GenSaku, KyouTen, Hera x Aphrodi, and Aphrodi x Kazemaru.

Aphrodi: Why am I the only one shipped twice?

Lyn: (shrugs)

Kazemaru, Genda, and Sakuma: (Cough cough)

Pit: And that's all for this episode!

Tina: You're just saying that cuz you want to avoid the question.

Pit: Fine. I like Ike, okay?

Everybody: (gasps dramatically)

Pittoo: (laughs) You're gay?

Kazemaru: When did you get here?

Pittoo: Just now.

Pit: Got a problem with me and Ike? I have Lyn on my side you know since she is a yaoi shipper and all...

Lyn: (smiles innocently)

Gouenji: The devil is back!

Pittoo: (shuts up)

Pit: Good. So BYE BYE EVERYONE.


	10. Episode 7: The First Dare

Pit: (singing/screaming at the top of his lungs) WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!

Lyn: Welcome to the show today everyone! I want to introduce some new people to you guys before we start today. Of course, nobody asked them questions before so they never showed up before even though they could have been rounded up for the show, but I'm going to bring them up today.

(murmers go up around the room)

Pit: (still singing/screaming at the top of his lungs but a different song now) TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Lyn: Please welcome...

(drumroll tape plays)

Kazemaru: (quietly) Thank goodness he actually remembered this time!

Fudou: Che

Lyn: (glares at Fudou but continues) Fubuki, Kiyama, Midorikawa, Rean, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Samus Aran!

(door open and 8 figures pose like heroes with the sun streaming in behind them)

(victory music plays)

Kazemaru: Hey wait a sec when did we get sound effects?

Lyn: Sakuma hired Narukami.

Kazemaru: Oh. So why are you bringing them up today?

Lyn: InazumaLuver requested Fubuki and more IE charas so here they are. If anybody can think of more that will be interesting to write about then just tell me.

Pit: (still singing/screaming at the top of his lungs but a different song now) CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A ROOF!

Samus Aran: Shut up, stupid angel! (whips Pit)

Pit: OWWWWwwwWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIIIiiiIIIIIIIIii!

Kazemaru: How did you get that vibrating effect?

Pit: Guess :3

Burn and Gazel: Oh no... (groans) the voice changer. And you figured out how to use the vibrate button.

Pit: Yup.

(everybody sees one of the figures run to Burn)

Burn: Hey Rean-chan, long time no see.

Rean: Kyaa~ Burn-sama, I've missed you!

Aphrodi: (quietly to Gazel) How did he get released from the hospital so fast after the operation?

Gazel: Dunno. He's probably getting hurt so much that the doctors are sick of seeing him so they treated him first.

Aphrodi: Oh makes sense.

(suddenly, Gazel sees something and narrows eyes)

Aphrodi: What's wrong?

Gazel: (seething) Gran...

Kiyama: Hola, Gazel.

Gazel: Gran...so we meet again...

Kiyama: Hold on, why you so angry at me? I thought we were cool.

Gazel: Who says?

Kiyama: Uh... (at a loss for words)

Midorikawa: (interupts) Earth has a saying that goes like this. Once an enemy, always an enemy.

Kiyama: Wait a sec, Midorikawa, you're on his side?

Midorikawa: Yup. Last time you shut down my computer before I finished downloaded my quotes so now I'm going to get even.

Kiyama: Whoa wait, that wasn't me!

Midorikawa: (tapping his feet impatiently) Then who was it?

Kiyama: (quickly scanning the room) Um... er... Burn! Yeah, it was Burn!

Midorikawa: (dark aura appears) Burn-sama... I won't forgive you even if you're a higher rank than me... (stomps over to Burn)

(Gouenji and Clara hangs up a black curtain in front of Burn and Midorkawa)

Clara: (shouting with a megaphone) Please stay away from the torture room for your own safety. I repeat, please do not come close!

Fubuki: (worriedly to Gouenji) What's going on?

Gouenji: Oh this is just everyday life on this show.

Fubuki: (shiver)

Gouenji: No need to be afraid. You'll soon learn to get used to it. And you won't get hurt if you don't pick fights or get on people's nerves, especially Lyn and Aphrodi's.

Fubuki: Lyn and Aphrodi, got it.

Gouenji: And try to sit on the sidelines and eat popcorn like me and Clara do.

Fubuki: I'll try...

Gouenji: It's your first time on the set. It's okay, nobody got injured in the first episode I think.

Gazel and Fudou: OH YES OUR EARS DID!

Gouenji: Oops, I was wrong.

Fubuki: (sweatdrop)

_Meanwhile, at the three swordsmen..._

Ike: Hey Marth, you should go hang out with that boy over there. He's your style. (points to Gazel)

Marth: How?

Roy: (highpitched sugar high voice) WELL FOR STARTERS YOUR GUYS BOTH BRUSH YOUR BANGS WITH YOUR FINGERS!

Marth: Okay now who gave him cake?

Lyn: (interupts everyone) Ookkayee letstustu ddo thda qUestion nOW.

Kazemaru: (whispers to Lyn) Remember to turn off the voice changer after Pit uses it!

Lyn: Oh yeah, I forgot

Gazel and Fudou: (moaning dramatically) No please! Spare us!

(everyone hears high pitched shriek)

Lyn: Sorry too late. Okay, now let's get down to what we're here for. The question today is...

**_InazumaLuver: I dare genda to confess to his crush!_**

Fudou: (whistles) Ooh, nice one. I'd want to get to know this InazumaLuver person. Great minds think alike

Genda: (shakes and lowers head)

Kidou: He's blushing.

Fudou: (cackles evilly) Go ahead Genda!

Genda: Wait but it's not a question.

Lyn: It's not a question, but technically works since we've done role plays before. And stop stalling! I'm sure the person you like is already in this room, right guys?

Everyone: Yeah!

Genda: Why is everyone against me?

Everyone: We just want to see drama.

Genda: (shakes and lowers head again)

Fudou: Now do it!

Genda: (stands up while still shaking his head) Fine, I'll do it, but nobody laugh. And don't record this Lyn or Fudou.

Lyn: Sorry but this episode is already being recorded since it's a TV show and yeah.

Fudou: (cackles evilly again)

Genda: (walks over to Kazemaru and whisper in his ear)

Kazemaru: (blushes)

Everybody: (straining his ears) What did he say?

Fudou: Of all people Genda chooses its gotta be that windy one-eyed?

Kazemaru: Um, no. He told me that the person he likes isn't here right now. (runs backstage)

Lyn and Fudou: WE SAID NO STALLING!

Genda: That's why I told Kazemaru to go get him since he's fast and wouldn't spill like you too.

Fudou: Che

Lyn: Don't be pissed yet Fudou. (turns to Genda) So it's a him, eh? Fufufufu...

Genda: (realizes his mistake and blushes)

(about a minute later, Kazemaru comes back dragging a certain cyan haired striker)

Sakuma: So why do I have to be here today?

Lyn and Fudou: Ushishishishi, we have something planned for you and...Genda~

Sakuma: (sees the glint in Lyn and Fudou's eyes) Now I'm seriously getting scared.

Pit: You don't need to be. Genda's just going to confess to you.

Sakuma: Oh that's it? Genda's just going to- wait what did you say?!

Lyn and Fudou: Pit you ruined the whole thing!

Kidou: By the way how come he disappeared in the middle of this episode?

Clara: Lyn-chan forgot about him and now she's too lazy to edit it.

Kidou: Oh. Wow, great job.

Clara: Go talk to the lady, not me.

Kidou: I wouldn't dare.

Clara: That's why I hang around the popcorn section with Gouenji on set so that I stay out of her way.

Kidou: Smart, but you're making Gouenji's life horrible since Gazel thinks he's trying to hit on you.

Clara: Who cares about his life. All that matters is that I'm still alive.

Kidou: (sweatdrop)

(suddenly all attention turns to Genda who walked up to Sakuma now)

Genda: Um, Sakuma?

Sakuma: Yeah? Oh by the way, I'm just going to go along with this confession for now since we're on air and everything so pretend I don't know that you're going to tell me your feelings.

Genda: Okay. So (clears throat) Where was I? Oh yeah. Um Sakuma?

Sakuma: Yeah?

Genda: Do you like me?

Sakuma: No

Genda: (goes to emo corner)

Sakuma: I'm not done. I said I didn't like you, I love you.

Genda: Really?

Sakuma: No (walks away backstage)

Genda: (turns to stone and shatters)

Lyn: Sakuma you get back here! This is my favorite pairing the precious GenSaku and no way in f*cking h*ll are you going to walk away from this like this. Now get over there and apologize.

Sakuma: (turns) Well, fine, if it makes you happy... (walks back to Genda in emo corner)

Genda: (looks up) Ne...

Sakuma: (squats down next to him) I'm sorry, Genda.

Genda: Are you serious this time?

Sakuma: Yeah. I've been meaning to say this, but I...

Genda: You what?

Sakuma: I... (takes breath) I love you, Genda.

Genda: (looks at him skeptically) Really? This isn't a joke.

Sakuma: Actually yes- (cuts off by Lyn's death glare) I mean no. I really mean it.

Genda: I love you too. (hugs Sakuma)

Lyn: (on the side) Aww. Adorable! Even though it turned out flipped (pouts) So sorry about that InazumaLuver. But it at least had a happy ending.

Sakuma: Or so you think.

Genda: (looks at Sakuma questioningly)

Lyn: (sends Sakuma another death glare)

Sakuma: I meant to say yeah! It did have a happy ending! (then mutters under his breath) For Genda and Lyn at least

Lyn: You said something?

Sakuma: N-no

Lyn: Good. And that's all for today people! This was one long episode!

Burn: And I got sent to the hospital again for the third time in a row- (voice is cut off by camera turning off)


End file.
